Un Hombre
by FreakAsher
Summary: <html><head></head>Un hombre no es un hombre, hasta que no oye su nombre en los labios de una mujer.</html>


**Un hombre.**

"_Un hombre no es un hombre hasta que no oye su nombre en los labios de una mujer"_

̶̶ ̶ ̶ Tsk que tontería.

Desde hace dos años y medio que estoy siguiendo los entrenamientos de Orochimaru y no extraño para nada lo que alguna vez fue mi aldea. ¿Amigos? No los tengo y ¿Quién los necesita? si solo tengo presente mi único objetivo. ¿Amor? Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario. ¿Mujeres? He visto por motón y todas están a mis pies pero a mí no me interesan en lo mas mínimo, quizá no cubran mis expectativas o simplemente no sean dignas.

Todo lo que necesito es poder no me hace falta otra cosa, ninguna chica decidirá qué tan hombre soy, además un shinobi como yo no puede tener sentimientos, corrección, yo decidí no tener _ese _tipo de sentimientos.

Hoy por la mañana Kabuto saldría a llevar un encargo a una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru, yo me ofrecí a reemplazarlo en dicha tarea, ahora me encuentro camino hacia allá en un viaje de tres días considerando la distancia que hay entre un escondite y otro. Un ninja debe tener fuerza así como sabiduría, es por eso que para el recorrido cogí un libro de alguno de los estantes de la inmensa biblioteca; tome cualquiera de ellos, no escogí tema en particular, solo algo que me sirviera como entretenimiento y me tope con aquella frase.

No puedo creer la magnitud con la que han chocado dichas palabras en mi mente; quiero sacarlas de mí pero siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza como un remolino de ideas. Quizá este así por toda la noche y considerando que no he parado ni un segundo me detendré a descansar.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron mi rostro y me hicieron despertar inmediatamente después de sentir su rose. Me incorpore del árbol donde había pasado la noche y me acerque a un riachuelo inclinándome despacio mientras sumergía mis manos en el agua con disposición a enjuagar mi cara.

̶ ̶ ̶ Al fin has despertado. ̶ Una voz cercana captó mi atención.

̶ ̶ Vamos Saí, ha sido una noche pesada.

Entreabrí unos pequeños arbustos para poder observar a los dueños de aquellas voces por demás familiares. Aún con las facciones empapadas y algunas gotas que resbalaban por mi pecho, di un vistazo a lo que estaba al otro lado del rio.

Un recién levantado Naruto arrojaba kunais a un tronco de entrenamiento y mi reemplazo se encontraba sentado a unos cuantos metros de ahí irónicamente leyendo el mismo libro que yo.

̶ ̶̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Naruto, Saí! Vamos a desayunar.

̶ ̶ ̶ Chicos apresúrense si no desayunan ahora no lo harán en el resto del viaje.

̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Ya vamos! Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-sensei.

Así que se trata del team Kakashi, nunca espere encontrármelos por aquí, lo que significa que acampamos en el mismo lugar. No puedo distraerme jugando con ellos así que me iré antes de dar a notar mi presencia.

̶ ̶ ̶ Espero que les guste la comida chicos. ̶ ̶̶ Dijo una voz femenina poniéndole cuidado a su entonación. Me giré hacia ella y para mi sorpresa y para mi sorpresa la persona que emitía tan dulce sonido era Sakura Haruno.

¿Sakura? Me exalte al verla, mucho más al oírla ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser mi tosca compañera de equipo?

Mi primer reencuentro con ellos, cuando al que llaman Saí interrumpió mi descanso, no fue placentero. Aunque pude notar el cambio físico en ella realmente no le tome importancia; en ese momento me enfoque en la perseverancia y la estúpida obsesión que tiene el rubio hacia mí.

Ella estira delicadamente el mantel, les sirve los tres hombres que le acompañan el oginiri que seguramente ella misma preparó; baje la mirada y me percate de un detalle quizá insignificante pero que no podía pasar por alto. Una enguantada mano presionaba su dorso contra el césped mientras ella se sonrojaba, él arqueaba su único ojo visible en señal de sonrisa. Una extraña sensación vino a mí después de ver a Hatake Kakashi aprisionando la pálida mano de aquella flor de cerezo y a ella parecía no molestarle; todo eso pasaba delante los ojos de Naruto quien devoraba presurosamente y parecía no darse cuenta de ello, por su parte, el chico sonrisas comía lentamente a diferencia del Dobe sin mirar la escena que solo yo estaba contemplando.

Creí que entre ellos había una diferencia de edades tremenda, es más, le dobla la edad a los que alguna vez conformamos el _equipo 7; _también tengo entendido que está mal que haya una relación más allá de Sensei-Alumna pero, ¿Quién soy yo para hablar de normas?

Todos se ponen de pie y recogen lo que lo que hace unos momentos era su desayuno, todos lucen patéticamente felices al oír su nombre proveniente de la peli rosa pero seguramente al dibujante lo espera la presuntuosa de Ino y a Naruto la tímida heredera de los Hyuuga; lo sé porque los estúpidos chismes de Konoha llegan a mis oídos no por que yo pida escucharlos.

Como un repentino _Flashback _recordé cuando el famoso _Sasuke-kun _me seguía a donde sea y ahora no veo en ella a la fastidiosa _fangirl _que solía ser. Quizá ella nunca fue _una más, _tal vez se intereso en mí y yo nunca la tome en serio.

̶̶ ̶ ̶ Hmp, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. ̶ ̶ ̶ Mofé

Yo creía comprender esa frase pues yo perdí toda mi vida y ahora me doy cuenta de que no todo se hundió cuando yo lo creía así. Mi arrogancia nunca me permitió ver lo que me rodeaba y mi estupidez jamás me dejo admitírmelo a mí mismo.

"_Un hombre no es un hombre hasta que no oye su nombre en los labios de una mujer"_

Tuve todo aquello que un hombre pudiese desear, todo tuvo su momento, ahora no hay marcha atrás. Mi madre fue una de las mujeres que de verdad me importan; mientras consiga lo que quiero, me vale mi suerte y aquello que deseo es _esa venganza._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Siii lo admito, fui yo la que leyó esa frase en un libro e inmediatamente pensé en Sasuke, lo imagine observando a Sakura siendo feliz sin el y muahahaa salió esto! ookNOO' aunque después de escribir el final en mi libretita de fics se me ocurrió un nuevo final donde pudiera Sasuke ser feliz al lado de la chica pero soy tan mala que cuando lo transcribí decidí dejarlo tal cual. Espero a ustedes les guste por que a mí me encantó. :33 ¿Merece Review? <em>**


End file.
